


学习人性是一段过程（20）

by Siriuslysylvia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriuslysylvia/pseuds/Siriuslysylvia





	学习人性是一段过程（20）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Humanity is a Learning Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945504) by [Kukuriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuriko/pseuds/Kukuriko). 

第二十章·Together

小天使们！这是一辆🔞车 🔞❗️❗️❗️晕车者请跳过！乐乎爸爸不要封我！（卑微.jpg）

  
well,这其实只是一辆儿童车真的

警告：女主设定应该是非处（虽然作者没有明说），雷这一点的小天使可以跳过本章呀

那么

恭喜各位还在车上的朋友喜提一只青涩可爱小康纳\\(//∇//)\

我是人类。

这句话在康纳的脑海里一闪而过。所有的疼痛，他的腿，他身上的伤口，还有那些烧伤——

我是人类。

这句话让他咬牙坚持下去。这提醒着他，人类需同时接受生命中的甘与苦。

我是——

在他觉得自己被压垮之前，他看到的最后的一样东西就是你的脸。充满恐惧，充满痛苦和愤怒。康纳希望你能在将来体验多一些更美好的事情，你已经在这个案子上经受了太多。你低低的啜泣声刺穿了他的心。

关掉它！但是不，康纳打算忍受这一切。为了他自己。为了成为人类。

黑暗。一阵寒意袭来。康纳再次感到恐惧。但他咬牙坚持着。他期待着光明的出现，期待着感受他皮肤上的温暖，期待着你的存在带来的宽慰。

然后他醒过来了。

他的眼睛需要一阵子来适应光线，每一次眨眼都有助于他集中注意力。他环顾四周，看到一个异常熟悉的地方——你的家。你的起居室现在已经安装了一系列的仿生人相关的设备。康纳试图移动——什么也没有发生。看来他的行动能力出了问题。他环顾四周，注意到自己是直立的——这是标准的仿生人修理舱。康纳的衣服不见了(也可以说是残存的布料碎片)，现在他只穿着短裤。

"那儿，应该放在那儿。"

是你的声音。你在前门招呼着谁。康纳发现了那件熟悉的有些灰尘的外套——汉克。他在地上放下了一个盒子，上面清楚地印着"模控生命"。

"你能修好他吗，孩子?"汉克问你。

"当然。卡姆斯基给了我需要的一切。"

"唔，这个地方现在就像一个迷你版模控生命。他说他会帮忙确实不是随便说说而已。"

汉克开始向门口走去。

"我得回局里把事情搞清楚"

"当然。谢谢你，汉克。"

就在他快要走到门口的时候，他停了下来。汉克逗留了一会儿，他看上去非常矛盾。

"你。你不能再受伤了。"

"他也是,"他指着康纳说,"每次你们两个出去执行任务，总会有一个人最后缠着一身绷带......或者别的什么回来。"

你保持着沉默。你知道其中的风险，你们两个正为彼此而努力活着，你们还会受多少次伤，直到你们其中一方崩溃为止？

康纳也感到内疚。

"对不起，汉克。"

汉克叹出一口气,"我知道这个案子上我帮不了太大忙。但是...从经验上说，在你失去一个人之前，你永远不知道对方有多重要。你们都很有能力，但是你们还是要小心。总之，照顾好自己。"

你点点头，汉克顺手带上了门，离开了。你给自己一点时间来集中精神，然后把手伸向一个模控生命的工具箱。你抓起一些工具，拿出一只仿生人手臂。康纳的一只手臂已经损坏到无法修复了，他需要做一个完整的替换。

你走近康纳，注意到他睁开了眼睛。你把东西放下，然后去托住他的脸颊。康纳想说点什么，但他说不出话来。

"我只是要完成一些治疗然后你就能恢复行动能力了，只要忍一会儿,"你告诉他。你又拿起工具，开始替换他坏掉的零件。

这是一段令康纳很难受的时间。不是来自疼痛，而是来自无法接近你的痛苦。康纳想感受你在他怀里的感觉，感受你呼吸的起伏——他比以往任何时候都更想要亲近你。

一种不断增长的渴求在他内心膨胀增长。某种被抑制的热量。康纳清楚地知道那是什么部件带来的。

也许是因为如今这毫无进展的一团糟的局面，也许是因为他的好奇心终于到了顶峰。总之在更多的危险降临之前，他渴望能了解你的身体——还有他自己的。

在替他做身体检查的时候，你的手指小心翼翼地滑过他的躯干。你留下的片刻温暖像流星一样消逝了。康纳觉得他快要疯了。你离他那么近，他却什么也做不了。

你把他烧伤的胳膊卸下来，换上了一只新的。它很好地嵌入了他的身体，康纳感受到了新形成的连接。

快点。拜托。

他的另一只手臂被抓伤了，但没有完全损坏。你把损坏的面板拿走，替换上了新的面板。

再快点！

最后要替换的是他的腿。你跪下来，更换了受损的部分，康纳感到自己的行动力完全恢复了。你差不多完成了。

你站了起来，检查你的修理成果，完全没有意识到你即将激发的事件。康纳看着你的手碰向他的太阳穴。

你重新激活了他。

康纳适应着他的各种组件，他牢牢地踩在地板上，弯曲双臂，找回自己的方向感。

接着他看着你，把他的神经反馈调到50%，启用了他的性功能组件，然后走向你。

他以一种惊人的速度靠近你，你有些受惊地往后退了几步，后背撞到了墙上。康纳猛地把你按在上面，压下一个吻。

他内心深处的那簇火花如今正在熊熊燃烧。感受你的存在——他的这一愿望终于得到了满足，这让他感到前所未有的兴奋。康纳把他的另一只手伸进你的衬衫里，感受着指尖下柔软的皮肤，他的手又往上滑动——恰好停留在了你的胸罩下方。

同时康纳追逐探索着你的唇。他的吻充满着渴望与强势，但还是带着尽力的克制。

他想要你。你被吻得几乎喘不过气来。

你发出一声窒息的呻吟。你需要呼吸。康纳拉开了一秒钟，让你喘了一口气。

"康纳，你干什——"

"我想要感受你，○○。求你了!"

当他把身体更加贴近你的时候，你没有反抗。他的腿滑到你的双腿中间，他试图继续开始一个吻。突然间私密处的接触让你抽了一口气。他停顿了一下，好奇地看了你一眼，你喜欢这样吗？

他又做了一次刚刚的动作，支离破碎的呻吟声从你的嘴里逸出来，泄露了你此刻的欢愉。康纳好奇地打量着你的状态，你的反应轻而易举地就引起了他的兴趣。你的双手攀着他的肩膀，你的整个身体炽热而通红。

康纳又感到腹部以下传来那种奇怪的压迫感。你在他的触摸下看起来如此的易碎而美好，你的脸在纯粹的快感中呈现出一种涣散的茫然——他想做得更多，这也使得他腹下的悸动更加剧烈。但是康纳觉得他的理解力已经达到了极限。除了亲吻你，还有在你的两腿之间用力摩擦，他不知道还能做什么。

你似乎看出了他的困惑。康纳把主动权交到了你手上。

你把他拉进卧室，轻轻地把他推到床上。你用手按着他的身子让他躺下，这让康纳发出了一声呻吟。你深吸了一口气，跨坐在他身上。

"你知道多少……唔……那方面的事，康纳?"你气喘吁吁地问。康纳迷茫地皱起了眉头。你的手开始下滑，抚摸向他两腿之间隆起的部位。最轻微的触摸就足以使他双手猛地扯住下面的床单。他的反应如此出乎意料的强烈，以至于康纳不得不花一点时间来回忆你的问题。你狡黠地笑了，似乎对他的反应很满意。

你的脸上闪过一丝淘气的神情，在康纳的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻。

"最终一切等待都是值得的，耐心点,"你喃喃道。你喷在康纳耳边的呼吸让他觉得耳朵发痒，这让他轻微颤抖了一下。你的吻开始沿着他的身体滑落——他喜欢你柔软的嘴唇。当你亲吻到他的锁骨时，你坐了起来，把手放在他胸前以支撑自己。你深吸一口气，然后臀部缓缓压上了他的身子。

当你开始隔着衣服磨蹭他的下身的炙热时，康纳的呻吟声放大了。你慢慢俯下身子，更加贴近康纳的身体。康纳着迷地看着你，你的每一个举动都使他的体温升高，他无法控制自己不发出呻吟——还有他身子的颤抖——这种感觉太神奇了。

"你——你在干什么?"

"这是——前——前戏,"你说，几乎不能把话完整说出来。"通过延缓高潮，满足感会——大大增加。"

还有比这更好的吗？康纳已经沉浸在这纯粹的快感之中。他觉得自己的身体的过热超过了极限。但你是对的。他觉得好像身上有什么东西被磁石吸住了。康纳太想了解这件事了。

他盯着你裤子上的皮带，脱下来不是感觉更好吗？他伸出手去拉它。你停顿了片刻，然后默许了。接着你拉开了和康纳的距离。突然消失的肌肤相贴感使他呜咽起来。他疯狂地思念这种感觉。你迅速脱下裤子和内衣，露出光洁的大腿，重新拥住他。

你身体前倾，再次亲吻他，康纳扶住你的腰帮助支撑起你的身体。

"你准备好了吗?"

"准备——准备什么?"康纳毫无头绪。

你扬起眉毛，狡黠地笑起来。他感觉到你的手指勾在他的短裤下面，然后把它扯下来了。

"这个。"

康纳看着你缓缓地压下身子，你的臀部与他下身的炽热贴合，接着你调整了一下你的位置，咬紧牙关沉下身。你们俩都因为接下来的感觉而颤抖。你的喉咙里传出无法压抑的尖叫声。你的脚趾和手指情不自禁地蜷曲起来，脸上带着迷离的陶醉与恍惚。康纳闭上眼睛感受着这种无法抗拒的陶醉感，这让他不知所措。他的身体下意识向前顶撞，下身传来一阵电流般的强烈刺激。

康纳本能地把你锁在他的怀里，他尽量不把你抱得太紧或者伤害到你，但是要控制住他的现在的感觉是很困难的。

"你还好吗?"你喘着气问。康纳感觉到你的心脏在胸膛飞快地跳动。"我觉得...还好……"

过了一会儿，他平静下来，重新控制住自己。你问他你可不可以继续下一步，他点点头。你缓慢而小心翼翼地继续着爱抚与亲吻，足以给康纳机会来缓解过度的刺激带来的不断增长的热量。他热爱现在的一切，和缓温柔的肌肤相贴，你的触感，汗滴从你的额间渗出来，你红着脸的样子。

他抬起身来吻你。他的手指按压着你的皮肤——他似乎很喜欢在你身上留下一个个淡红色的印记。一切都是那么的亲密——而带着原始的冲动，这充实了康纳，带给他一些他从未想象过会经历的满足感。

你是他的。而他也是你的。

康纳感到心里升起了某种更强烈的东西，他喉咙里发出有些喑哑低沉的呻吟——那是怎样一种美好的感觉？你似乎明白他的意思，你加快了速度作为回应。一声低哑的呻吟，康纳更用力地抱住了你，他不再等待你的动作，猛然向上顶撞冲刺起来。他的一只手抓住你的头发，另一只手握成拳头，好像要抓握住他内心难以控制的炽热。

然后就是酐畅淋漓的高潮。

一种他从未经历过的快感占据了康纳的身体，震动了他的核心，最终以一种他无法定义的东西像浪潮一般淹没了他的思想。他的四肢好像被固定住了，痉挛像冲击波一样撕裂了他的全身。然后就是...故障。

康纳倒在床上，他的身体完全过热，动弹不得。他气喘吁吁，试图让蓝血充分流到他的身体周围。他的汗腺超时工作，但他们没有帮助他的身体降低多少热量峰值。他躺在床垫上，陷进柔软的床垫里。在经历了激烈的欢爱后，他觉得自己需要休眠。康纳脑海中一片空白，直到你伸手轻轻地拂过他的头发。

"这真是......完全超乎我知道的——。"康纳气喘吁吁地开口，他几乎不能说话。你温柔地把你的嘴唇贴在他的额头上。

"你没事吧?"你问,"我想那是你的第一次。你需要什么吗?"

"不，不。我只是需要一点时间让我的系统恢复正常。"

康纳挣扎着想移动他的胳膊，试图用拇指蹭蹭你发热的脸颊。你微笑着轻推他的手掌。

"我爱你,"他说。"我是活着的——我的感觉从未如此真实——我......我从未有过这样的生活，我无法想象任何美好的生活没有你。"

他强撑着胳膊让自己坐起来，他的手臂颤抖着。他拉进了你们俩之间的距离。康纳在他的系统关闭前给了你最后一个吻，接着设定在紧急情况下重启，然后进入了充电模式。

或者让我们给予它一个更人性化的定义:入睡。

——————分界线——————

看着正在休息的康纳是一种很神奇的感觉。漂亮的蓝晕，透亮的汗水，还有他起伏的胸膛。康纳躺在你的床上，舒适而满足地睡着了。

你的。这是你的康纳。

你无法掩藏起自己的笑意，你蹭到他身边，依偎在他冷却下来的身躯上。你几乎无法入睡，你得确信这不是一场梦。

你最终满怀着对世界的敬意入眠，因为现实的一切是如此美妙。你生活在你们得以相遇的时空里，有幸爱上一个如此纯洁与神奇的存在。你睡意渐升，因你确信你会在他的身边醒来。


End file.
